Applicant has for the first time recognized problems that were not previously recognized in relation to concrete joints employing edging of the type using prefabricated parallel metal strips or bars to form the joint. The strips or bars are held together for transport and installation purposes using some kind of frangible connection so that when in-situ the strips or bars, as the case may be, can separate as the concrete contracts. In this way the strips remains in intimate protective engagement with the concrete so that each strip serves to protect the adjacent edge of the concrete at the joint.
Applicant's specification is directed to a number of improvements and these are set out below both independently and in combination. Applicant reserves the right to divide the application and/or claim the improvements in combination subject to the outcome of any official search and examination.
In the present specification a reference to “metal” is non-limiting as other material may be used but generally these materials will be effective in protecting the edge of the concrete and could include particular plastics or other materials that might be sufficiently robust.